ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Mephisto
is the Dark Ultra form of Mizorogi Shinya, the former Deputy Captain of the Night Raider Division of TLT and a mentor/ Love interest to Nagi. Subtitle: History Ultraman Nexus A year before the start of the series was the former Deputy Captain of the Night Raider Division of TLT. Very close to Nagi the two had uncanny ability to sense space beasts even when TLT's equipment couldn't. round this time Mizorogi was beginning to have dreams and visions of a strange ruins. However one night he and Nagi went into a building alone facing the Zombie Variant of Beast Humans, corpses animated by some dark power as a puppets. He and Nagi made a pact to kill the other if they fell under the creature's power, switching dog tags to seal the promise. Mizorogi proceeded deeper alone until he met upon a dark giant, one he mistook for just another Beast but this one immune to his cannons and instead of fighting him convinced Shinya to merge with it and thus Dark Mephisto was born that day as Mizorogi disappeared. Ultraman Nexus An even higher-ranking dark Ultra, Dark Mephisto was the master behind Dark Faust and then some. Joining with former Night Raider Deputy Captain Mizorogi, the villain watched on from the sides, playing the humans as if puppets for his own entertainment. After Faust was destroyed, Mephisto continued to use Riko, using her image to continuously harass and confuse Komon. Mizorogi eventually called on Mephisto’s true form, but was challenged by Nexus. The two forces collided for the first time, but a clear winner wouldn’t come to be. When Nosferu was destroyed, a young girl that the beast kept as a hostage was wounded. This was the plan of Mephisto all along and the vile giant vanished as Nexus and the Night Raiders looked on in horror at what had happened. When Nosferu returned yet again, Mizorogi called on Mephisto once again before Nexus could attack the space beast. Quickly creating a darkness field, the tyrant of evil began to hold his own against the red and silver Ultraman. Dodging its attacks and utilizing its own powers, the battle between the forces of good and evil raged. The two giants battled back and forth until Nexus hit the fiend with his core impulse, severely wounding the red and black villain. Mephisto retreated, but continued to taunt Komon with memories of his dead girlfriend with hopes of making him turn to the dark side. This plan, however, didn't work. When in a stand off with Komon, Nagi, Jun, and several of the Night Raiders, it seemed the alien was invincible until Nagi shot her old lover in the back. Unprotected, Mephisto was defeated, but not dead. Mizorogi came up with a new scheme to kill off Ultraman and open the Gates of Darkness, allowing him his wish of ultimate power. Unleashing Kutuura’s wrath, the villain left clues for the Night Raiders and Ultraman to follow until the time of final battle came. Inside the Death Land, after Ultraman fell defeated by Kutuura, the Night Raiders arrived and defeated the space beast. Mizorogi transformed into Dark Mephisto and challenged the Night Raiders themselves! After being hit, and withstanding, their Ultimate Vanisher, Nexus suddenly revived. The hero, however, was still weakened. He managed to fight through Mephisto’s attacks, but the villain still had the upper hand. A new plan was made to recharge Ultraman by modifying the Ultimate Vanisher. The beam of light hit Nexus’ color timer, recharging him with energy(even though they thought he was dead at first)! The fight between the forces of good and evil were once again raged in the sky as they traded blow after blow. Watching on, the Night Raiders bore witness to the two giants firing their beams! The two streams of light smacked into one another, engulfing them both in a huge explosion! Through the flames, both warriors continued their battle until the combined energies completely vaporized them both! Mephisto was gone, but he’d find yet another way to return. When he did return, however, Mizorogi was without his memories. Traveling the streets of Japan looking for answers, it was only time before the Night Raiders captured the confused soul. When told of what he was and what he did, Mizorogi was lost and depressed. He managed to escape, but the dark forces that made him Dark Mephisto would corrupt a new soul: Hiroyuki Misawa, a member of the memory police. When Misawa revealed his new self, he attacked and nearly killed Mizorogi. Fleeing from the giant, Komon and Nagi watched on as Ultraman Nexus’ power was drained by the giant. However, as the villain prepared to finish off the giant of light, Mizorogi called upon the taking the form of a dark ultra again. This time, however, the human had complete control of himself. He was no longer a puppet and now used this destructive force for good. Saving Nexus, the two dark ones clashed in a show of power, but Shinya's wounds came to play, slowing him down. Zwei stabbed his blades into Mephisto’s gut, the dark giant was about to fall. Yelling for Ultraman to fire as he spun around and held the other tight, the end of this power and life was soon to be. Ultraman Nexus fired his Arrow-Ray Storm, killing Dark Mephisto Zwei while Mizorogi revert to his human form where he would die, once and for all, as a human whom had redeemed his soul. Transformation Mizorogi holds the Dark Evoler in front of him and pulls it open. The central stone shines a purple light that covers his body. The transformation scene is an image of Mizorogi's face covered in purple light, the image cracks and Mephisto pops out with a purple light behind him. After escaping from the dark influence, Mizorogi transforms into Mephisto by absorbing light energies and using will power to transform. This time the transformation scene is an image of Mizorogi's face covered in yellow light, the image cracks and Mephisto pops out with a purple and yellow light behind him. Techniques and Abilities Body Features *'Eyes': Mephisto's eyes can clearly in the dark of night or the Dark Field. Unlike most Ultra eyes his are black. *'Energy Core': Mephisto's color timer, as a dark ultra his is black and flashes red when he is injured. *'Armed Nexus': The bracers on his arm, they work in a similar way to Nexus' **'Mephisto Claw': The Armed Nexus on Mephisto's right arm is modified to turn into a two point claw. It can be used as a melee weapon and as an Armed Nexus can be used to fire energy attacks. Mephisto erects his Dark Field using this weapon. *'Ultra Armor': Mephisto's skin is resistant to fire and laser beams like any ultra armor Techniques Ray Techniques *'Dark-Ray-Storm': Mephisto can emit a + style purple and black energy beam from his left hand, comparable to Nexus's Over-Ray Storm. *'Dark Feather': Mephisto can launch dark arc shaped bursts energy exactly like Nexus's Phase Feather *'Dark Ray Cluster': Mephisto has his own version of the Dark Cluster attack, but his energy balls track the target where ever it goes. *'Mephisto Shot': Fires green energy blasts from the Mephisto claw. *'Mephisto Hyper Shot': Fires more powerful shots, they are red in color. Other Techniques *Mental Abilities: Mephisto can play with people's minds at his desire and speak through the weak minded. He can also show people hallucinations. He can also make humans experience the memories and sight of others. It is also shown that Mizorogi can see and hear what happens inside a Meta-field even when he's outside *'Beast Humans': Mephisto can create or at least control beast cells, upon injecting them in a person they can be shown illusions so the beast can feed on negative emotions and eventually overtake the human. When placed in a dead person they became puppets for him to control. The Deunamist's Blast Shot has a special blast to expel and destroy Beast cells safely. *'Mephisto Claw': Like Nexus, Mephisto has Armed Nexus on his arms, the one on the right is modified to transform into a large dual claw on his right wrist that can stab and slash into enemies and launch a variety of energy attacks. It is also how he erects his Dark Field in Ultra form. *'Dark Defensor': Mephisto can erect a barrier with one hand or both, it resembled a purple pool of water. *'Dark Wave Shift': Similar to Dark Faust's Dark Field Mephisto can create it human form, inside the phase he can create a dark energy barrier at will around himself or his allies when in human form. His Dark Field also has a green tinge to it when forming.He can also uses the Mephisto claw and injecting it to the ground and form it. Unlike Faust, Mephisto has generated his Dark Field without Nexus first creating his. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Mephisto has little trouble jumping hundreds of feet into the air. DAtk Feather.jpg|Dark Feather image dark.ray.storm.png.jpg|Dark Ray Storm Mephistopheles.claw.png.jpg|Mephisto Claw Mephistopheles hyper shot.png.jpg|Mephisto Hyper shot Mephfhdhs.jpg|Mephisto erecting his Dark field using the Mephisto claw. Dark Field.jpg|Mephisto turning invisible Dark Ray Cluster.jpg|Dark Ray Cluster Dark defensive in human form.jpg|Dark Defensor in human form Dark Defensor 2.jpg|Dark Defensor Mephisto Shot.jpg|Mephisto Shot Trivia *It is unknown which of Zagi's giants was created first but certain evidence and dialogue implies that Mephisto was created first. *In the Tsuburya All Monster Photobook Mephisto has the second title of Black Devil *Mephisto's design motif is that of the Grim Reaper. *Mephisto is the first male evil Ultra to have a transformation item. *Mephisto was the longest living Dark Ultra in the series, excluding Dark Zagi Gallery Videos Pictures Mephisto Turn.jpg Ultrmn Nxs Drk Mphst.png Mephisto.png Mephisto.jpg Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultra N project Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Former Villains Category:Antagonists